Stillness of the Night
by Thetreeisgreen
Summary: An older Jamie spends an evening sitting in the one place he feels most connected to Jack. Jack/Jamie fluff. Pretty innocent, basically only rated T because this is my first time posting and I'm not 100% sure how to rate it.


A snowflake –one of the first ones of the season, he reckoned; Jamie watched it flit slowly down from the heavens, before he caught it palm up and watched ice crystal melt on his ungloved hand. Heaving in a deep sigh, he took in the frigid November air and exhaled a wispy grey cloud into the night. He had been here for nearly an hour now, sitting quietly on the great rock overlooking the lake-Jack's lake; although no one had outright called it as such, he just instinctively knew it to be true. There was something special about sitting by this lake that made him feel more tightly connected to the winter spirit.

It had been several years since he had met Jack Frost and witnessed the defeat of Pitch with the rest of his friends. Just as Jack had told him to, he had never stopped believing, I mean, how could he? As fantastical as the fiasco had been, he couldn't just chalk it off as a dream when the rest of his friends had seen the same thing and even if they hadn't, something like that, you feel it in your heart.

A sudden gust of wind rustled his hair, causing the cold to bite at his ears and nip at his nose; at first, the thought made him laugh and then grow crimson at the memory of Jack nipping his nose in jest when he had once mentioned the old saying. Jack still visited him occasionally, though noticeably less recently due to the demands required of him as a guardian. It made him sad to think about how it had been a few months since he had last stopped by.

Over the years, Jamie had come to realise that he had developed somewhat of a crush on the boy. He didn't think that Jack had noticed his occasional nervous behaviour or reddening face, or at least he hoped that he hadn't. Chances were though, Jamie assumed, that Jack had stayed true to his slightly oblivious nature and attribute it to the cold weather. Scarce though he had been as of late, it warmed Jamie to know that he would always make the time t visit him eventually.

"How long have you been out here, kid?" Jamie jumped at the sudden voice above him and looking up, he found himself staring into smiling face of occupant of thoughts. Jack's eyes seem to dance with mirth at his friend's startled expression. "Your butt must be frozen to the ground, little deer!"

"Deer?"

"Deer in the headlights!" Jack laughed, bringing his hands up to form what looked like glasses around his eyes. "You look almost as if you've seen a ghost … wait, never mind".

"You're a guardian, not a ghost!" Jamie responded with a laugh. His laughter faded a bit at as a more serious expression took over Jack's face. He watched as Jack set down his staff and plopped down beside him on the rock, leaning back against his hands. He nodded at the lake. "But, I died in there, ya know. I wasn't always how I am now."

"Died?" He chocked out. He couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine, anything remotely bad or terrifying happening to his Jack, not the kind of real terror that you couldn't laugh about later anyway. "Does that mean you were human?"

"Does that mean I was human?" Jack responded, a slight smirk working its way back onto his face. "Sure I was! …three hundred years ago, anyway. I fell through the ice saving sister. This is the first place that I can remember after the man in the moon brought me back. "

"Wow, I knew you were a good guy, Jack," He said, offering his companion a soft smile and leaned against Jack's cool frame, holding back the '_I love you'_ that he had almost said along with it. He bit his lip with happiness as he felt the weight of one of Jack's arms settle around his shoulder. "You must have been lonely… you seemed so shocked and happy the first time I saw you".

"Ya well, you were the first child to believe in me – to see me," He hear Jack say softly beside his ear. Jamie lifted his head to look at Jack and was shocked to find his face so close.

"I'm not a child anymore though… I'm seventeen."

"I know… and that's why I can do this,"

Jamie barely had time to register Jack's words before he felt the light touch of the other's cool lips. The kiss was brief, so brief that Jamie wondered if he had imagined it, but found that he couldn't really focus on it with Jack burying his face into his neck. He felt the winter spirit breathe deeply and sigh, his breath tickling his nape and causing his to grow impossibly redder.

"I love you," The words toppled out of Jamie's mouth before he could stop them. Slowly, he awkwardly wrapped an arm around Jack's middle, squeezing too tightly as if he were afraid the other might jump up and leave in response. He relaxed slightly as felt Jack's hold around his shoulders tighten slightly and a smile form against his skin of his neck.

"I know," Jack whispered. "You're my Jamie. Of course I know."

In the stillness of the night, an increasing number of snowflakes began to drift down onto the ice covered lake, unnoticed by the pair upon the rock. There was something special about this place, something serene and beautiful; it was a place of death, a place of life, a place of love.

"I love you too."

A/N: Wow, that was the biggest piece of cheese I've ever written! I'm sorry if any of it was out of character... I just watched the film and this is my first real piece of fanfiction. It's just something I wrote for myself, but I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less!


End file.
